guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emotes
synch-dancing with the "/dance *" emote]] An emote is a special type of text command entered in chat, that will make your character perform a certain action, most usually an animation that can be seen by all nearby players. These animations are particular to the Profession and gender you have chosen for your character. Therefore, a male Warrior for example will perform a different action after the /dance command than the female Warrior, and the Mesmer will always dance differently from the Elementalist. Players can synchronise some emotes with other players by adding a space and an asterisk after the command. For example, typing "/dance *" starts players dancing at the next "beat". The beat is set by the game and goes off every 5 seconds. This function is often used with the /dance, /highfive and /goteam emotes. This list contains emotes only, commands that have pure informational value and will not result in an animation are listed on the commands page. Using the Kneel emote before a god's statue will summon an avatar of the god if the world has the Favor. In Droknar's Forge, kneeling at the altar of the Dragon Glint after completing Hell's Precipice Mission will allow you to do the Titan Quests. All currently known emotes in Guild Wars are: :/aion (Same as /wings; summon Aion's Daeva wings, requires a special key obtained from purchase of a SteelBook or Collector's Edition version of the Aion MMORPG. Can only be used once every 30 seconds) :/afk (Same as /sit) * :/agree :/airguitar (Same as /guitar) * :/attention * :/beckon :/beg :/boo (Same as /scare) :/bored :/bow :/bowhead * :/breath :/champion (Your character does its Champion Rank based emote. This emote can only be used once every 30 seconds.) :/cheer :/catchbreath (Same as /breath) :/clap :/congrats :/cough :/dance (Your character starts a specific dance depending on gender and profession.) * :/dancenew (Alternative dance for Dervish and Paragon for Nightfall Collectors Edition, Assassin and Ritualist for Factions Collectors Edition.) * :/doh :/doubletake :/drums * :/excited * :/fame (Your character does its rank based emote; you must have rank 3 or higher to use this command. Same as /rank. Can only be used once every 30 seconds) :/fistshake :/five (Same as /highfive) :/flex :/flute (Your character pretends to play the flute; for the male Paragon, Dervish, Elementalist, Assassin, and Ranger, the emote is in the one-legged style of Ian Anderson.) * :/goteam :/guild (Same as /champion) :/guitar * :/helpme :/head (Same as /bowhead) * :/highfive :/jump :/kneel (When the world has favor, summons an avatar at most statues or shrines) :/ladder (Same as /champion) :/laugh :/moan :/no :/paper (Your character goes through the motion of playing rock-paper-scissor and ends with the paper selection.) * :/pickme :/point :/ponder :/pout :/rank (Your characters does its rank based emote; you must have rank 3 or higher to use this command. Same as /fame. Can only be used once every 30 seconds) :/ready :/roar :/rock (Your character goes through the motion of playing rock-paper-scissor and ends with the rock selection.) * :/roll (Your character rolls a die. You designate the number of sides the die has by putting the number after the emote, such as /roll 100 for a 100 sided die. This is mostly used for decision making, like rock-paper-scissors) ** :/rude (Same as /taunt) :/salute :/scare (Same as /boo) :/scissors (Your character goes through the motion of playing rock-paper-scissor and ends with the scissors selection.) * :/scratch :/shoo :/sigh :/sit * :/sorry :/stand (Only works when sitting; alternatively, the Esc key can be used, however, Esc will close optional interface; the cancel action key makes you character stand up without any other action. Pressing Spacebar, clicking the mouse to move, or pushing an arrow key/"wasd" key will also make your character stand up.) :/taunt :/violin * :/wave :/wings (Same as /aion) :/ya (Same as /ready) :/yawn :/yes :/zaishen (Your characters does its Zaishen rank based emote; you must have rank 1 or higher to use this command. Same as /zrank. Can only be used once every 30 seconds.) :/zrank (Same as /zaishen) * These loop and the character will continue to perform the emote until another one is entered or the character moves. In the case of /rock, /paper and /scissors you will stay standing with your hands extended in the emote of your choosing until you do something else. ** The /roll emote can not be used in a town or outpost. Notes *Emotes work in other languages as well. For example, /balla (Italian for dance) will make your character dance, and /poing (French for fist) will make the character shake his fist. *Whenever a character has the ability to use two different Collector's Edition dance effects, "/dancenew" will trigger the profession-specific aura (eg. the Factions Collector's Edition Ritualist "Ghosts"), but typing "/dance" first and then "/dancenew" will trigger Divine Aura. *Factions characters can combine Divine Aura and the profession-specific effect, but Nightfall characters cannot. *Typing "/dancenew" followed by any other emote (except "/sit") while playing a Dervish or Paragon will execute the emote with the CE dance special effects (only if Nightfall CE key is installed). Note: Any non-loopable emote will end the CE effect. *Having henchmen or heroes in your party while performing an emote will cause them to turn towards you, and perform an appropriate accompanying emote. For example, if you start to dance, the henchmen may either start dancing themselves, or playing a musical instrument. However, any henchmen you have in your party who aren't human (i.e Centaur or Tengu) will not start any emotes, due to the fact that they were not programmed to have any, except for Jora, a Norn. *The Male Necromancer emote for /flute appears to be a clarinet or oboe, but could be a straight wood flute. *It is believed that game administrators may use commands in the format "/.command". For instance, the ability for an admin to kill any monster might be "/.die" for if a normal player types this command, the message recieved is "Command not available." not "Unknown command.". *The commands /rank, /zrank and /aion and /champion are cumulative in the sense that only one of them can be used in a 30 second interval. (E.g. if you used any one of the four, you cannot use another for 30 seconds.) See also *Commands Category: Glossary Category:Emotes